In general, an EL (electroluminescence) panel of a self-luminescent type is light and thin, and hardly generates heat, utilizing EL phenomena. Particularly, one with an organic EL light emitting layer has advantages such as being operable with a low drive voltage and consuming less power.
Such an EL panel is formed by sequentially stacking an anode layer formed with a transparent electrode such as ITO, an organic EL layer, and a cathode layer formed with a metal electrode such as Al on a transparent substrate, and is designed to cause the organic EL layer to emit light and release light to the outside by applying voltage between the anode layer and the cathode layer.
In recent years, the use of the above EL panel as an illuminating device (a luminescent device) such as a ceiling lamp having properties such as being light and thin has been considered, and the EL panel is required to be capable of emitting light while maintaining a three-dimensional form while being used.
Patent Literatures 1 through 3 disclose examples of such luminescent devices.
Each of the techniques according to Patent Literature 1 (see paragraph [0017] and FIG. 4) and Patent Literature 2 (see paragraphs [0029] and [0030], and FIG. 2) realizes a three-dimensional spatial shape obtained in conformity with the shape of the mold by placing a stack structure including a light emitting layer between molding dies and then subjecting the stack structure to press molding.
On the other hand, the technique according to Patent Literature 3 (see paragraphs [0026] and [0027], and FIGS. 2 and 4) employs a structure in which the curved portion of a stack structure including a light emitting layer is a flexible portion formed with a conductive layer and an insulating layer for electrically connecting/insulating electrodes to/from each other, and the light emitting layer is not curved, while press molding is performed with molding dies.